Double Life
by Ryleigh04
Summary: Everyone thinks they know Carly Corinthos, but do they really? What if everything you know about her is what she wants you to know...
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Hey everyone this story was originally started by Jennifer, She and I have spoken and she has agreed to let me use her idea to continue the story. I hope you all enjoy and feedback is greatly appreciated!

**15 years earlier**

"Come on Carry, we could do it!" 17 year old Charlotte Roberts said convincingly

"Carly we're girls. They would never let us." Caroline Benson said with a sigh

"Yes they will! We'll be like Charlie's Angels! Best friends working undercover for the FBI or CIA or the Secret Service," Charlotte said excitedly

"Whatever Carly." Caroline said, but then she laughed "but it would be cool!"

**1 year later**

"Well we did it." Charlotte said happily

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this. My mom is going to kill me!" Caroline said disbelievingly

" Carry you know that she's never going to find out. Technically we're too young for the FBI but with all the threats and stuff they let us because no one in their right mind would suspect two 18 year old girls working would work for the FBI." Charlotte explained

"I know that but its just so hard to believe that we graduated high school and became federal agents in one year!" Caroline said

"Well partner believe it! Come on, lets go get our first assignment."

**3 years later**

21 year old Caroline Benson stood calmly in the cemetery staring down at the final resting place of her best friend. _God-damn-it Charlotte, why the hell couldn't you have just followed orders. Why'd you have to go and get yourself killed. _

"Agent Benson, you're needed back at headquaters. The situation needs to be reavaluated now that…" Caroline's boss, Bill trailed off.

"Now that Charlotte is dead for now damn reason." Caroline said bitterly with her back to him

"She died for a cause. She knew the risks same as you." Bill stated calmly

"There weren't any risks in this assignment. Your guys screwed up. Our cover was blown and instead of getting us out they jacked around and she took a bullet meant for me. The last thing she said to me was that if I didn'tnget myself out of there she would never forgive me." Caroline paused and turned around to face him, Bill was shocked at the ice in her eyes. "So don't fucking tell me she died for a cause, when if your men knew what the hell they were doing she wouldn't have died at all" Caroline's voice rose to a shout as tears poured down her cheeks "She is-was all I have ever had; my best friend in the entire world; the only person in the entire world who never judged me and never ever let me down even though I gave her endless reasons to just walk away. She was the only real family I have ever had."

"I understand that you're grieving and angry-" Bill started to say

"I'm not angry, I pissed off." Caroline said angrily

"This helping anyone." Bill said

"Really? Well here is something that will help me! I QUIT! As soon as I close out all the cases I am working on I'm done. I refuse to wait around for someone else I love to die." Carly said, her voice a deadly calm

_**1 year later**_

"Caroline! What the hell are you doing?" Jeff Hudson asked loudly and soon the entire department, which was all males, were surrounding her desk. They watched with questioning looks on their faces as she packed up her desk.

"I quit." Caroline said but didn't stop packing her things

"Why?" A number of people asked

"I told Bill that as soon as I finished all my open cases I was through. I'm not going to sit around and wait for anyone else to die."

Everyone knew she was talking about Charlotte and they all watched as she packed up her desk and walked out of the building.

**4 years later**

Carly Corinthos stormed into the FBI headquaters and had almost managed to go unrecognized. "Caroline? Caroline Benson!" Jeff shouted and attracted the attention of many of her former co-workers. "God its been like 4 years! You look awesome." He said with agreement of many nods from the other men.

Carly smiled tightly and said to the surrounding crowd, "Actually its Carly now, Carly Corinthos."

Recognition crossed everyone's faced as they registered the name, "Corinthos".

"Uh, Carly? You don't mean the mob boss Sonny Corinthos, do you?" Charlie asked

"My husband is a coffee importer. He owns a warehouse along with our best friend Jason Morgan." Carly smiled innocently at their stunned faces. "I need to talk to Bill, is he here?"

A couple people pointed to the door at the end of the hallway. Carly stalked over to it and kicked it open, but in her fury she forgot to close it.

Bill's mouth opened like he meant to say something but Carly started without preamble, "I want you to stay the hell away from my husband. I'll get you all the information you need to bust Sorrel, Moreno, Morales, Santiago, Alcazar, Tagliati and the rest of the five families if you leave my husband alone."

"Corinthos is our number one target but if you were to come back to work, I think we might be able to arrange a suitable agreement." Bill said calmly

"Are you kidding me? How would I explain something like that to Sonny and Jason?" Carly shouted

"We need you back! You were the best agent we ever had."

"That's the deal?" Carly asked

"That's the deal." Bill confirmed

"I can't come back to work. Please just let me get you the other information." Carly pleaded

"No deal" Bill said and Carly stormed out

"Caroline! Wait!" Jeff called as he hurried after her

"Its Carly." Carly said testily

"Ok. Carly. We were friends right?"

"Yeah Jeff, we were." Carly smiled softly

"Well I can help you if you want. I'm in charge of gathering evidence against people like your husband. If you get me the information on other guys, I'll keep the FBI off your husband." Jeff said

"You know Sonny has his faults but he and Jason are different from all the other ones. They never deal with drugs and are loyal to a T. I love my husband with all my heart, we have a son and I refuse to lose him." Carly said with a fierce determination in her eyes

"I can see that. That's why I'll help you." Jeff said

"Thank you so much! I'm going to need sometime to start getting information. I'll call you by Friday and we'll meet to work out all the arrangements so Sonny and Jason don't find out." Carly said quickly and turned and left the building

**1 ½ years later**

"Carly I am so sorry!" Jeff said sadly

"Jeff you have been apologizing everyday for the past month. You've got to stop. Its not your fault Sonny sort of found out what I was doing. " Carly said

"What do you mean sort of?" Jeff asked

"He thinks I turned him in not I was helping bust all him enemies." Carly explained

"Why can't you just tell him or what if I tell him?" Jeff asked

"No, if there is one thing Sonny can't understand and that is lying. Technically I was pretty much done with the FBI when I met Sonny and Jason but it wouldn't matter to them. I lied, end of story." Carly said sadly

"I still don't know how he found out. Who do you think found out about what you were doing?" Jeff asked

"I don't know. I guess it could have been Sorrel. I mean we were having the most trouble with busting him. We are going to need some people that we trust."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Jeff asked

"There is a snitch in the FBI. That has to be it." Carly said with a manic gleam in her eyes

"All right Carly but be careful these guys aren't joking around." Jeff said "Are you sure you don't want to come back to work for real?"

"Yeah, I'm just not ready for everyone to know what I do." Carly said

"What are you so worried about?" Jeff asked

"Nobody, not even my biological mother knows what I used to do. Jeff I was an FBI alias agent by the time I graduated high school. I've been lying to everyone. When Sonny and I first met he ran a background check on me, like he does to everyone. Do you know what it says?"

"No."

"The birth-date and name are the only things that are true. Apparently I went to design school and was a straight A student, but they gave me a criminal record so nobody would get suspicious, you get the idea?" Carly asked

"Yeah, I hope that one day soon you'll tell everyone the truth. You never know sometimes people surprise you." Jeff said

"I don't think so." Carly said shaking her head

"If you say so." Jeff shrugged "Hey how about you come back to work for real now?"

'Not yet, if I go back now our snitch will know that we are onto him and we'll never catch him." Carly said thoughtfully "After we catch him I will consider it. Just promise me that you'll let it go for now."

"I promise I won't mention it again but what if Bill or someone found out too? I mean he has wanted you to come back to work ever since you left. He's not above blackmail." Jeff said

"You're right but I'll deal with that when and if it happens." Carly stated firmly

It was just another day in Port Charles, people were getting up to start their day while some were already awake and just waiting to get their breakfast.

**Kelly's **

Jason, Sonny, Johnny and Alexis were having breakfast together at one corner table. While next to the counter Carly, Jax, Courtney and Zander were also having breakfast together. Everyone was busy eating while Sonny was staring at Carly. She could feel his eyes on her but she ignored them, she just didn't care anymore.

"So Carly where do you want to go for on vacation" Courtney asked they were all taking a vacation together, they wanted to cheer Carly up.

"I don't know anywhere I guess but it has to have a beach you know Michael loves the water" Carly said while taking a sip of her chocolate shake.

A cell phone started to ring; Carly noticed the ring and knew it was hers. Everyone fumbled to check there phones but Carly said 'It's mine'.

"Hello…Bill… No I don't want to talk…I told you already the answer is no…don't call me again" she flipped the phone down quickly.

Everyone noticed this but didn't say anything; this was happening almost everyday and she kept saying it's nothing. Sonny had noticed Carly acting strange so he decided to go to her and ask her. Sonny stands up and excuses himself from the table.  
Sonny walks towards Carly, she senses this but doesn't look up. Jax does and says "Well if it isn't Mob man what brings you to our table?" he says smirking.

_ I am not going to cause a scene because that is what he wants I am going to talk to Carly my wife calmly. Maybe I will tell her we are still married._ Sonny thought

"Hello to you too Candy Boy I did not come here for you, Carly can I talk to you for a minute" he says staring directly at her.

_ No you cannot talk to me until you get on your knees and beg for forgiveness. I want you to admit you are using Alexis to get me jealous that when you look at her you wish it were I was there with you. I want to be able to tell you the truth about me…….._

Courtney nudged Carly in her ribs "Ouch what are you doing Courtney?"Carly rubbed her ribbed. Courtney head points towards Sonny, Carly looks up and says "Can I help you" _damn that sounded rude.  
_  
_ Well I guess I cannot tell her that we are married I mean what an attitude_. Sonny thought

"Carly can I talk to you for a minute" he says giving her his famous dimpled smile. Carly looks at him and gives him a look that could of killed him but she gets up from the table anyway. While she walks she hears Courtney say 'Don't let the dimples get to you, remember what he did to you', Carly smirks.

_ Look she is smirking that means she still loves me. MY WIFE STILL LOVES ME my god I am all excited for a smirk but that smirk is a start._ Sonny though

"I was asking if there is something going on that I should know about? Because even if we are not together I will always try to protect you, you do know that right?" he sounded desperate and both he and Carly noticed this.

_He almost has me convince that he still cares about me. No don't think he is with the Lassie over there; he still wants to control my life and he cannot do that._ Carly thought

"That is real nice Corinthos but we are divorced so what ever is going on with me is not a concern of yours. Unless it concerns Michael which it doesn't so go back to your Lassie because it looks like she is need of her treat" after she said that she walked away, leaving a stunned Sonny behind with nothing to say.

After what Carly said to Sonny he did not know what to say, so he just went back to the table where Alexis started smiling at him.

_ That's it I am going to cut all ties with Alexis that is the only way I can ever get Carly back. After breakfast I am going to talk to Alexis and tell her that I am sorry for leading her on but I love Carly which is never going to change and that our relationship will only be attorney and client from now on; no more dinners and further more all business will be handle in my office at the ware house not in the penthouse. That is it, I need my wife back. I want her to smile and laugh with me. I am going to do what ever it takes to get her back. _Sonny thought_  
_  
Jason broke his train of thoughts " So did she tell you what's going on?" Sonny gave him a look that answered Jason's question.

_What did Carly say to him to get him so upset? Damn that bitch she always ruins everything. Why doesn't she just leave town no one here wants her. _Alexis thought

Back at Carly's table everyone wanted to know what Sonny wanted to talk about, but they knew Carly would not say anything unless she wanted them to know.

"Well guys what are we doing tomorrow night, Michael is going to stay with Bobbie and I want to go out. Any ideas what we should do" Carly said looking at everyone in the table.

Before anyone could answer Kelly's doors were burst opened and 10 men came running in with guns drawn and badges out.

"FBI, everyone put your hands up were we can see them." one man said. Another man went straight to Carly and said "Caroline Leigh Benson you are under arrest for racketeering, you have the right to remain silence anything you do or say will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney is there anything that you don't understand"

"No, I understand everything can I make a call to my attorney so he can meet us there" Carly said.

"This is ridiculous you cannot arrest her" Jax bellowed while Sonny went towards the arresting agent "What are you doing arresting her she has not done anything" Sonny then turned to Carly and said "Don't say anything I'll have Alexis go with you o.k."

Carly looked at him as if he was crazy "Excuse me we are divorced so whatever happens to me is my problem and as for Alexis she is not my attorney she is yours and she is not coming with me anywhere got it?" she looks towards her friends "Listen guys this is a mistake o.k. I am going to call my attorney and everything will be all right so relax and we are all going to have a laugh about this later." Carly said she reached for her cell phone and made her phone call 'Jeff…. yeah it's me…. I need you to meet me… yes you were right, they are here…. your going to meet me there… 10 minutes…. yeah, yeah bye' she looked at the agents and said; "I'm ready to go". The arresting officer placed the handcuffs on Carly.

Everyone watched as the FBI led Carly out of Kelly's, everyone stood in place not knowing what the hell just took happened. Carly being arrested by the FBI for racketeering who would of ever thought about that happening, Sonny yes but Carly?

Zander was the first to speak up "What is everyone doing just standing around shouldn't we follow them? I mean, Carly just got arrested and I don't know about you guys but I am going down there" he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door behind him was almost everyone in Kelly's. The only person that stayed behind saying she had to go to court was Alexis. 

**PCPD-interrogation room **

"What the hell were you thinking?" Carly shouted at Bill

"I heard you have been secretly working for the FBI and I decided it was time for you to cut the crap and come back to work for real" Bill said calmly

"Well you didn't really give me much of a choice did you? I've got enough to explain as it is." Carly said running her fingers through her hair

"Welcome back." Was all Bill said as he handed Carly her badge and gun.

Carly glared at him but the took the gun and badge all the same, "Some welcome." She muttered

She and Bill both turned their heads at the sound of a loud commotion. Carly walked out of the room to find, Sonny, Jason, Johnny, Courtney, Zander, Jax, Bobbie and Roy all shouting at Mac.

"What the hell is going on Mac?" Bobbie demanded

"Nothing is going on mother it was just a mistake." Carly said loudly from her position by the door

"Carly, something like that is not just a mistake." Jason said "Something is going on that you aren't telling us." Before Carly could respond Jason and Sonny pulled her aside

"We need to know what you did so we can fix it." Sonny said

"Awww isn't that the sweetest thing." Carly said loudly "The hair boys want to fix what I did. As much as I hate to disappoint you both, I'm going to have to. I didn't do anything but even if I had I wouldn't let either of you hypocrites help me. Now I have to go pick up my son. See you all later." With that said Carly walked out of the PCPD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Carly got back into the swing of things much quicker than she expected. The only real problem she had was her first week back at work. She had to go to the PCPD to pick up some FBI files, she had tried to get Jeff to do it for her but he was on another assignment. Carly quickly walked up the steps and into the lobby trying to avoid eye contact with anyone she knew. As her luck would have it, Taggert spotted her and began his usual attack.

"Anger boy and the thug haven't been arrested yet today so why is the mob moll paying us a visit?" Taggert said with a sneer

Before Carly could respond Allen McCormick, the new DA, walked out of his office with the files for Carly. "Agent Corinthos, here are the files you requested. I hope they help with your cases. As always if there is anything else I can do for the FBI please let me know."

"Thanks very much for all your help, Mr. McCormick. We really appreciate your cooperation." Carly said

"Well I have heard many great things about you, but no one every mentioned how beautiful you were." Allen said with a grin

The man was old enough to be her father but he made Carly smile, "You are too kind Mr. McCormick."

Taggert who had been listening to the whole conversation in confusion piped up, "What the hell is going on? This is Carly Corinthos, the wife of Sonny Corinthos. Why do you keep calling her Agent Corinthos and the FBI?"

"Marcus, you are obviously behind in reading your memos. I sent one around to the entire building. Everyone is already fimiliar with all the other agents and the FBI didn't want her to have any trouble getting any necessary information for her cases." Allen explained

"Does Corinthos know his wife is in the FBI?" Taggert asked

"No, he doesn't. Nobody does, I joined the FBI when I was 18 as an undercover alias agent. I recently came back to work and I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone yet." Carly said

"This is just to weird, but yeah I won't say anything." Taggert said

Carly smiled lightly and took the folders and left the PCPD with a smile on her face not noticing Max who was tailing her.

**2 months later**

"Johnny are you sure that Sorel has been arrested?" Sonny asked

"Yeah and from what I have heard they caught him trying to- uh, well he was ummm." Johnny stopped, not sure if he wanted to say this next part

"Spit it out Johnny." Jason said

"They caught him when he tried to kidnap Carly." Johnny said quickly

"WHAT!" Sonny and Jason shouted

"He only had her in the car for like an hour before they got him. One our men who was undercover in Sorel's organization helped get her out." Johnny explained rapidly

"Where was her tail? How the hell did Sorel get to her? And why the hell am I just hearing about this now?" Sonny said clearly pissed off

"Ummm, well a few reasons I guess." Johnny broke off when Carly interrupted

"Oh I can answer that Johnny." Carly said with an icy smile

"Carly---"Sonny began

"NO, listen. You we not informed because I'm dead to you and the other reason is that we are getting divorced so you don't get to know anything about me anymore. Michael is the only part of my life that concerns you. I'm fine Sonny, Ok. No need to lay the guilt on yourself anymore." Carly finished quietly

Before Sonny or anyone could respond Jeff ran up, "Hey babe, nice work! I heard about the arr----" Jeff broke off when Carly stomped on his foot and he noticed who she was standing with, "arcade. I heard about the high score, good job."

Carly rolled her eyes at Jeff's lame cover-up but played along anyway, "Yeah Michael and I were there for like two hours so I could beat the high score. Anyway, whats up?"

"We are taking you out to a celebration dinner!" Jeff said with a smile

"Pick me up at seven?" Carly asked

"You bet! See you then!" Jeff said and walked away

"Who the hell was that?" Sonny asked

"None of your business."

"It is my bus—" Sonny stopped as his cell phone rang and he and Jason and Johnny walked away, "This isn't over Carly, we will talk later."

"Whatever Sonny." Carly said with a shrug

Carly stood on the docks alone and noticed that Jason has dropped his cell phone. She had just bent over to pick it up when she felt a cool blade slide across her neck, "Don't make a sound or I'll slit your throat."

Carly rolled her eyes, this guys obviously wasn't a pro, "Whatever, what do you want?"

"You got my brother arrested. I want him out of jail or your son will die." Tha man said threateningly

Carly's eyes narrowed dangerously, nobody threatens her baby, "I don't think this is going to work for me."

"Oh, I think it will. Boys!" The man said and three very big men came walking out of the shadows. The middle one punched Carly in the stomach and the one on the left slaps her across the face and the one on the right kicks her in the ribs. Carly groaned but prepares to fight.

Johnny's trained ears perked up at the strange noise just as Jason noticed that his cell phone was missing. Sonny, Jason and Johnny turn around and head back to the docks. They arrive in time to see Carly get kicked in the ribs but before any of them can move Carly attacks.

Carly used every move she could remember from her self-defense and Tai-Kwon-Do classes. Two of the guys bailed carrying a third who was badly injured, they didn't get far before meeting some of Sonny's men who were waiting for them. With their guns drawn, Sonny, Jason and Johnny watched Carly and the fourth guy continue to fight. Finally Carly pulled out her gun and shot the man in the leg, "Tell Sorel and the rest of his goons that if anybody tries to hurt my son, you will die and slow and painful death. As for your brother he will rot in jail for life."

The man limped away. Carly sighed and winced at the pain in her ribs. She had not yet noticed Jason, Sonny or Johnny standing behind her. Johnny cleared his throat. Carly's eyes snapped open and she slowly turned around, "Hey guys, uh, whats up?"

They glared at her, "Ok" She said, "I'll bet your wondering what happened here."

"I was kind of wondering where you learned all those moves." Johnny said with a smirk

"See now I was wondering when the hell you started carrying around a fucking gun!" Sonny shouted

"Or better yet, how do you know how to use it?" Jason said with narrowed eyes

"Well, I uh, took some self defense classes after the bomb in the penthouse and this morning I couldn't find my pepper spray so I grabbed my gun." Carly said uneasily

"Bull shit." Jason said with more emotion than usual

"What the hell is going on Carly, and I want a straight answer." Sonny said angrily

"Nothing, don't bother yourself with my petty problems. Go back to Lassie, I think she's in need of some attention." Carly said sarcastically

"Alexis is not Lassie but if you must know I'm firing her as soon as she gets back from her vacation." Sonny said

"I'll believe it when I see it." Carly said and turned and walked away

Cortland Street 

"You said that getting rid of her would be no problem so can you tell me why she is still alive and in my way?" The woman yelled angrily

"Sorry boss but she had a gun." The man protested

"So do you!" The man started to respond but the brunette cut him off, "You know what? I am tired of your excuses. She better be dead by Christmas."

"But that's only a week away. We need more time, she's always surrounded by guards whether she knows it or not and she's trained in combat there's no way we can do it." He argued

"You will do it or you will be sorry. Carly Corinthos will be dead by Christmas."

FBI Headquarters 

"Sorel's trial won't be until after the new year, but until then we have some new threats. Sorel's brother and some cronies attacked Agent Corinthos and threatened her son. Now can anybody tell me the problem with this?" Bill asked the agents

"Sorel doesn't have a brother." Charlie, a seasoned veteran said, "At least not as far as we know."

"Exactly."

"So what do we do?" Kevin, a rookie, asked

"Match the descriptions to what we have in the database?" Carly said questioningly

"That's a start." Bill said, "but we also need to question Sorel and bring the rest of the goons that we don't have in. Check all the hospitals and doctors office's." Bill ordered

"Why hospitals?" Kevin asked

"She shot one of them in the leg." Bill chuckled


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Carly hesitated with her hand on the phone. It was easy, no problem. Carly shook her head and took her hand off the phone and tried to get back to work. Carly kicked herself subconsciously. She could stare down gunmen but she couldn't even pick up the phone to call Sonny. Her nerves were on overdrive just trying to keep up with her own lies.

Now was when she would find out if her lies were worth it. She had to convince her number one critic, the one, well really two people she had never been able to lie to. They, better than anyone could see right through her. "OK Carly. You can do this. Just pick up the phone and call him." Carly picked up the phone and dialed quickly before she could change her mind. It rang twice before Sonny picked up,

"Corinthos." Sonny answered shortly

"Hi, Sonny? It's Carly." She said quickly before she could change her mind

"Carly? Where are you calling from? I don't recognize the number." He questioned

"I'm at a friends office." Carly lied

"What friend?" Sonny asked, quickly getting angry

"Sonny, we aren't getting into this right now." Carly said trying to divert her own anger. "I called to ask you a favor."

Sonny smiled knowingly, "Sure, what is it."

"Can Michael stay with you for a few days? I have to go out of town on business." Carly smirked as she imagined the grin Sonny was wearing slid off his face.

Sonny frowned, that wasn't the favor he had been expecting her to ask. "Of course! I'd love to have Michael for a few days. Where are you going?"

"Just a quick trip to Milan. I need some pieces that I want to inspect personally." Carly explained

"Pieces for what?" Sonny asked

"My friend's opening a boutique and she needs my help." Carly picked through her brain for a lie

"No offense Carly but what friend?" Sonny asked laughing

"Oh, who's a funny guy now?" Carly laughed, only slightly annoyed. "But I guess I did walk into that."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." Sonny teased

"Was that an apology I heard out of Sonny Corinthos?" Carly asked shocked

"Frame it. It doesn't happen often."

"Don't I know it." Carly sighed, "As much as I've loved this little chat of ours, I need to get back to work. I'll bring Michael by tomorrow after school. Bye Sonny."

Carly sighed and hung up the phone. She ran a hand over her face and logged off her computer and gathered her things. She had a lot of packing to do.

1 Week Later 

"Are you sure she didn't go to Milan?" Sonny asked Jason angrily

"Yeah, I guess she ended up in Puerto Rico but we lost her once she got to the hotel. According to the Hotel staff and all our men she never left the room except to go shopping one day and to the casino another. She ordered room service and sat on the balcony or in her room with the blinds shut."

"This is unacceptable. I want to know what is going on with my wife." Sonny slammed his glass on the table

"I know. We'll figure it out." Jason said reassuringly

Carly sat on the plane twisting her hands in her lap. Her trip hadn't been a total waste but it certainly hadn't been worth the entire 7 days. The sources had been stubborn. It had taken a full 2 days to get them to let her in the house. Then another 2 to get them to talk. By the time they started saying anything useful it was already almost time to leave.

Carly was grateful when the plane landed. She loved vacations but this trip had been anything but relaxing. Carly exited the plane quickly. She sighed angrily when she saw Bill waiting for her in baggage claim. She calmly stood next to Bill and smiled a polite strangers smile at him. "They always take forever to bring out the bags don't they?"

"I never could quite figure out what took so long." Bill answered with an absent smile

With a slight frown, Carly leaned forward on the pretense of checking a luggage tag. "What the hell are you doing here?" Carly whispered fiercely, "Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"There have been some odd coincidences around the office lately. Phones being tapped, paperwork going missing, I just wanted to warn you to watch your back." Bill whispered back while looking around noncommittally.

"Thank you but next time use the phone." Carly whispered, she smiled and said loudly, "Finally, here's my bag. It was nice chatting with you." She picked up her bag and walked out of the airport and hailed a taxi.

Cortland Street 

"Can you tell me why she isn't dead yet? Christmas Eve is the day after tomorrow." The woman shouted

"She was gone. What do you want me to do?" he asked

"Kill her now!" The woman continued to scream until the man ran out of the building.

Harborview Towers 

"Hey Johnny. Is Sonny in?" Carly asked when she stepped off the elevator

"Sorry Mrs. Corinthos. He, Michael and Jason are at the movies. Mr. Corinthos said to ask you to come back for a family dinner if you didn't have other plans." Johnny said with a wink

"Tell him I will be here at 6 sharp!" Carly smiled and walked back into the elevator.

Elm Street Pier 

After leaving the Penthouse Carly decided to walk to the pier to clear her head. She walked slowly through the town taking in the sights. Carly loved Christmas. Lights and decorations everywhere, just the spirit of it all. It reminded her of happier times. Times that weren't complicated by reality. She took a deep breath and filled her lungs with cold air. She let it out slowly and looked out over the pier. Carly had been in many jams in her life but her current predicament was the worse to date. No matter what she did somebody would get hurt.

If she told Sonny and Jason the truth that would mean admitting that she had been lying to them since they met. She could not tell them. But then she was just denying the inevitable. Sooner or later someone would spill the beans. Then not only did she lie but she didn't tell the truth when she had the chance. Either way she's in way over her head.

The man stood quietly behind the bench watching Carly. He pulled out his gun and took aim. "Say goodnight Mrs. Corinthos." He whispered and moved forward slightly to get a better shot.

Carly's cell phone rang and she answered it grudgingly, "Hello?"

"Carly, its Jason." Jason's voice could be hear through the phone

"Hey, is the movie over?" Carly asked

"Almost. I'm outside, we need to talk." He said

Carly's stomach clenched, "Now? I'm kind of busy."

"Something is going on with you and I want to know what it is." Jason argued

"Its nothing!" At Jason's silence Carly rushed to explain, "Its not something I can explain right now." In that statement Carly made her decision. She couldn't tell them now, if ever.

"Carly, I can help you." Jason pleaded with her

"I'm sorry Jase. No one can help me." Carly said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked worriedly

"Its just that-… Ugh" Carly's eyes widened at the pain in her stomach. Her cell phone clattered to the ground and Jason's voice could be heard shouting through the phone.

"Carly!" Jason shouted "Carly! What happened? Are you all right?"

Carly clutched her stomach as blood rapidly soaked her shirt and hands. She fell to the ground as she struggled to remain conscious. As her eyelids fluttered closed the man leered over her with an evil smile on his face. He bent slowly and picked up the phone and brought it to his ear. Jason's voice could still be heard shouting for Carly.

"Mrs. Corinthos is unavailable right now." He said

'What did you do to her." Jason said in a voice of deadly calm

"Why don't you ask her?" He said evilly, "Oh wait, you can't. She's lying here with her blood surrounding her. She doesn't have much time. She's on death's doorstep."

The dial tone sounded in the man's ear. He knelt down next to Carly and brushed a hand over her face. "Don't worry darling. Death will be here soon."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone…Ok so I know this chapter is really short but it's a necessary transition. Just a quick note, I don't think I mentioned this earlier, Sonny is Michael's biological father. Carly still came to town to ruin Bobbie's life but Sonny got her pregnant not AJ. I just didn't want to deal with all the AJ junk.   
Chapter 4 

Jason hung up the phone. He called Johnny, "Carly's been attacked. I don't know where she is or if she's even alive. Get all of the men on it and I'll meet you at the warehouse in 15 minutes."

"You got it Jason." Johnny said and ran to call everyone.

Jason ran into the movie theatre and pulled Sonny out. "Jason, what the hell was that? I'm trying to watch the movie with Michael." Sonny said angrily

"I've got to tell you something." Jason said, the fear was evident in his voice. Jason paused, he didn't know how to tell him.

"Spit it out!" Sonny shouted, he knew that it was bad. "Is she dead?"

They both knew he meant Carly. Jason sighed, "I was on the phone with her. I wanted to try and get her to tell me what's going on but then I heard her groan and I guess she dropped her phone because there was a clattering noise. I was shouting for her and I heard footsteps and this man answered her phone. He told me that she was on death's doorstep."

The blood drained out of Sonny face. His voice wavered, "We've got to find her."

"The men are already on it. They are searching all over Port Charles. We'll find her." Jason stated roughly, "Do you want me to tell Leticia what's going on?"

"No, I will. I don't want to alert Michael to anything." Sonny said

"OK, well meet me and Johnny at the warehouse in 10 minutes. " Jason said

Sonny nodded and walked back inside. Jason ran a hand over his eyes. He was trying not to let his fear show. Carly is his best friend, he knows that he has taken her for granted in the past but he promised her that he would always be there for her and he wasn't going to let her down.

Carly was in pain. She could actually feel her life slipping away. She willed herself to stay awake. Her eyelids felt heavy, she tried to open them but the wouldn't. She could hear the waves brushing up against the pier. She wanted to move or struggle, anything to get her some help. Carly refused to give up; she had too many things to live for. If she lived through this Carly promised that she would tell Sonny and Jason the truth.

Jason decided to take a short cut to the warehouse. As he made his way to Elm Street Pier, he remembered how much Carly loved the water, that's where she would go to think. He broke into a run, for some reason he knew that's where he would find her. When he first got to the pier he didn't see her. His well-trained eyes scanned the area as he pulled out his gun.

He was at the top of the stairs when he saw it. A hand, clearly female, just flung out. Jason raced down the steps and his heart dropped. It was Carly, she was lying in a pool of blood. He dropped down beside her and felt for a pulse. It was weak but it was there. He put his gun away and pulled out his phone and dialed 911. "I need at ambulance. A woman's been shot. I'm at Elm Street pier, hurry she's lost a lot of blood."

Jason hung up the phone and quickly dialed Johnny, "I found her. She's at Elm street pier. Meet me at the hospital." He then called Sonny, "Meet us at the hospital. She's still alive."

He heard the sirens and the paramedics and the police came running down the steps. Jason watched as though in a trance as they quickly put Carly on a stretcher. Taggert came up to Jason, "Another one down."

"Not now, Taggert." Jason snarled

"How long ago was she shot?" One of the paramedics asked

"I guess about 15 minutes. Maybe longer. I was on the phone with her when it happened." Jason said

"Are you going with us?" The paramedic asked

"Yeah" Jason said and followed them up to the ambulance.

Allen McCormick turned to Taggert, "Better call the feds. They'll want to get someone on this ASAP."

**FEEDBACK**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Jason paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room as he waited for word on Carly condition. Sonny and Johnny had arrived a little while ago. Sonny had immediately gone to the church chapel but Johnny was just sitting in a chair staring out into space. Jason's eyes narrowed as three suited men came walking in to the room. He knew that they weren't Sonny's men and they didn't look like bodyguards.

_They look like cops. _ He thought.

They stopped at the front desk. Jason recognized one of the men from the docks. He had been talking to Carly a couple of weeks ago. What was his name? _John?_ Jason thought, _No that's not it. Jeff? Yeah that's it." _He nudged Johnny in the ribs and pointed at the men. Johnny's eyes narrowed and he looked questioningly at Jason. Jason shrugged; he didn't have any more idea of who they were than Johnny.

Jeff, Bill and Charlie walked quickly to the front desk at General Hospital. Marcus Taggert had informed them about Carly 30 minutes ago and they hadn't heard anything since then. Jeff knew that it was important to Carly that she be the one to tell Sonny and Jason about her job herself so he was doing everything he could not to alert them to anything suspicious.

"Has there been any word on Carly Corinthos?" Jeff asked

"She's still in surgery. You can wait in the waiting room." Elizabeth Webber, who was working at the desk, said. She pointed over to where Jason and Johnny were sitting.

"Thanks." Jeff said, "Should we call the bureau?" he whispered to Bill and Charlie. "Someone there might be able to make some calls and get us more information faster."

"I know that you are worried about Carly. We all are but we don't need to be asking a lot of questions especially since now we know there is a leak in the department." Bill said

"This is a tough time for everyone now anyway. The anniversary of Charlotte's death is next week and most of us remember when those two started working for us." Charlie sighed at his quick trip down memory lane.

"I know they kicked my ass." Jeff said laughingly

"They certainly were a breath of fresh air, that's for sure." Bill said smilingly

"Hey you guys? Corinthos' bodyguard and hit man are staring at us. Maybe we should move our conversation farther away from them." Charlie said in a whisper.

Jeff, Charlie and Bill moved around the corner so that they were no longer within eyesight or earshot of Jason and Johnny.

"Listen, while we are just standing here why don't we put together a list of possible leaks. Are we sure that the leak is just in our department. Have we considered that it might be in another department." Jeff asked

"No other department has access to our information. No one else deals with alias missions. Most everything we deal with is Top-Secret." Bill explained

"I'm leaning towards a rookie rather than a vet. A lot of the guys have known Caroline since she and Charlotte joined the force. I can't really see any of them trying to hurt Carly." Charlie said

"I agree. It must be an newer agent." Bill said

"Well now what do you want to do about it?" Jeff asked, "We can't exactly send a memo around to all the vets because there is always a possibility that we might be wrong."

"The best thing to do is just keep out mouths shut and our eyes open." Charlie said

"You're right. Once we find out who else we can trust we will fill them in on the issue." Bill agreed

Just then Sonny walked back into the waiting room, "Has there been any news on Carly's condition?"

"Nothing yet." Jason said, "But that guy is here. Jeff something or other. He's here with two other guys. They look like cops."

"I don't care about that right now. All I care about is Carly. " Sonny said angrily

Before Jason could respond Tony walked in. Jason, Johnny and Sonny jumped up. "How is she?" Sonny asked

"We got the bullet out and it appears that we have stopped most of the internal bleeding." Tony said

"What do you mean appears?" Johnny asked

"We stopped all that we were able to find but the problem is that until she wakes up we won't be able to know for sure if there is any further damage. There is also the problem of her blood pressure. It is abnormally high and if it doesn't lower soon she could stroke." Tony explained

"Can't you give her any medication?" Jason asked

"We gave her some to lower her blood pressure but so far it hasn't had the desired effects. But like I said before even if the medication does work we won't know if she will be OK until she wakes up. There is a chance…" Tony broke off when an alarm sounded at the nurse's desk. "Who is it?"

"Carly Corinthos." Elizabeth said, "She flat-lined."

Tony ran to Carly's room followed by a few nurses.

"Oh God, Please let her be OK." Sonny followed Tony and stood outside Carly's room watching as Tony and the nurses worked to revive her.

FEEDBACK

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates! Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Carly's Mind:

Carly gasped as the breath rushed back into her body. She looked around. There was something familiar about this dark, musty hallway. She tensed when she heard muffled voices coming from one of the rooms. Carly moved towards the room slowly and quietly. She jerked to a stop just inside the door and peered closer at the two young women hunched together on the floor whispering and pointing at a large sheet of paper in front of them. It was her and Charlotte.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?"

Carly jumped, Charlotte was standing next to her. "Charlotte?"

"In the flesh." Charlotte said and then at Carly's odd glance added, "Well sort of."

"What's going on?" Carly looked from the Charlotte next to her to the younger Charlotte and herself on the floor.

"You tell me." Charlotte looked at Carly, "What do you see?"

Carly walked closer, "It's us. On a mission."

"Which one?" Charlotte asked

Carly moved even closer until she was just behind the girls. She looked over their shoulders to the paper in front of them. Clouds moved over her eyes as she realized where she was. "This is our last mission together. You're going to save my life and die in an hour." Carly turned away sharply, "What the hell is going on? You're dead, you can't be here and I can't be here. Where is here? Am I dead? I got shot. Did I die? Oh my God, who's taking care of Michael."

Charlotte walked over and took Carly by the shoulders, "You're not dead."

"You're sure?" Carly asked

Charlotte laughed, "Positive." Then she turned serious, "But you might be soon."

"Just tell me what's happening." Carly said

"You have a choice to make. You need to decide whether you want to live or die." Charlotte explained

"That's not even a choice. I want to live." Carly said immediately

"I told them you would say that but there are still some things that you need to understand." Charlotte

"Ok so I have to understand something. But what do I need to understand here?" Carly asked

"Because here is where you started going downhill." Charlotte responded, "There is a reason that I died that day. That was something that you could never understand. After I died you built your entire life on revenge. You never could accept that there is a reason for everything and that even though I died didn't mean you had to as well."

Carly wrapped her arms around herself, "I didn't die." She said confused.

"Maybe not physically but the part of you that I loved so much did. You weren't the same. I watched you day after day ruining your life and there wasn't anything I could do to help you. "

"What did you expect?" Carly shouted, "You were the one person in my life who never let me down. You were closer to me than a sister. You were my best friend. I watched you die. After all the things you have done for me I couldn't return the favor. I couldn't save your life."

"Don't you realize that if I hadn't died Michael wouldn't exist? You wouldn't have ever found your birth mother. You and Sonny wouldn't have met and Jason wouldn't be your best friend. Carry you have a better life than I could have ever wished for you." Charlotte brushed the hair out of Carly's eyes, "Sure you've made some bad choices but its not too late to fix it."

"What do I do?" Carly asked

"First thing is be happy. You've got a great life; good friends, a loving family and a husband who loves you more than life itself." Charlotte said

"Me and Sonny are getting a divorce. He doesn't love me. The only reason he's even sticking around is because of Michael." Carly shrugged

"Please." Charlotte scoffed, "I don't believe that for a second and neither do you."

A male voice came breaking through the silence, "Please Carly! Don't leave me!"

"Sonny?" Carly whispered

Charlotte looked at the watch on her wrist, "We don't have much time. Right now you are flat-lining at General Hospital. You can go back but if you can't change the future you won't have one."

"How can I leave you again? It doesn't matter what you say I know that I'm the reason you died. I left you, if I had been smarter or faster I could have saved us both." Carly whispered

"You know that's not true. I've never blamed you and its time you stopped blaming yourself." Charlotte said quietly

Carly looked back at the younger version of her and her best friend, "That was the worst night of my life. I still have nightmares about it. But every once in a while in the dream I find a way to save you, why couldn't I then?"

"Because you weren't meant to. It was my time, just like now isn't yours." Charlotte explained

Carly sighed, "Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I haven't yet." Charlotte said, "Its time to go home."

The two best friends walked in opposite directions.

PRESENT TIME AND PLACE

Carly's eyes shot open and life rushed back into her body. Tony stepped back quickly in surprise, "Carly? Can you hear me? Carly?"

"Stop shouting Tony! I'm might have died but I'm not deaf." Carly said

Tony smiled, "Good to know. I'm going to go tell you family that you are OK. The nurses are going to take your vitals." He turned to walk out of the room.

"Hey Tony?" Carly called

"Yeah?" He asked

"Thanks." Carly smiled

Tony stepped out into the hallway and was immediately bombarded by Carly's visitors. "Is she OK?" Jason asked

"The nurses are checking her vitals but with the way she just came out a flat-line I'm pretty sure she's going to be just fine. " Tony said reassuringly

"Can I see her?" Sonny asked

"For a little bit but she needs to rest." Tony responded

Sonny walked in to the room just as the nurses were walking out. Carly opened her eyes and gave Sonny a small smile. He sat down next to her and took her hand. "Scared the hell out of me Caroline."

"I'm sorry." Carly whispered

"Hey its only fair. I guess this is what you felt like when I got shot." Sonny whispered, "I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. Don't ever leave me Carly!"

"I won't. You're stuck with me Mr. Corinthos." Carly smiled

Sonny smiled back, "Carly I am so sorry for everything. If you're willing to give me another chance I'd really like to try again."

"Sonny I want to more than anything but before I can there's something that you need to know." Carly said as she took a deep breath and prepared to reveal the secret that could destroy her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"Whatever it is Carly, we can work it out." Sonny said. He had come so close to losing her, he wouldn't take the chance again.

Carly looked into Sonny's eyes and knew that she couldn't tell him the truth. It would destroy him. "I'm going to need some time to think. Is that OK?" She felt so guilty for not telling him then and there but it was just too much too fast.

"That's fine." Sonny smiled, "I'm gonna let you get some sleep. You need to rest!"

"OK. Tell everyone I said thanks." Carly said

"Sure thing." Sonny promised

Carly closed her eyes and Charlotte's face came into view. Carly remembered seeing Charlotte when she was flat-lining, she thought that her angel was coming to get her but here she was still lying to everyone and no closer to telling Sonny the truth.

Waiting Room 

The minute Sonny stepped out into the waiting room he was bombarded with questions.

"Is she OK?"

"Are you back together?"

"Can we see her?"

"Did she tell you what happened?"

Sonny held up his hand, "She's fine, no we aren't back together yet, you can see her tomorrow and no I didn't ask her what happened because I didn't want to upset her." Sonny answered all their questions in order.

Out of the corner of his eye Johnny saw the men who look like cops enter Carly's room. He nudged Jason and watched his eyes narrow. They let Sonny continue to talk with Bobbie and Mike and they moved over to Carly's room. They watched silently through the window as Carly talked to the men with a small smile on her face.

Carly's Room 

"I was so close to telling him but then I realized that I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt him like that." Carly said with a small smile

"Well don't worry about that right now! You just got shot!" Charlie said

"I've had worse than this, I'll be fine!" Carly assured him

"Well nonetheless you need to take it easy. You almost died." Jeff argued

"He's right, don't worry about work or anything. Just concentrate on getting better." Bill said

"No! I can't just let my lead fall through just because I got shot. I am so close to getting Sorel and finding the leak. I'm not going to let all that go to waste." Carly said this with such determination that Bill, Charlie and Jeff knew it was pointless to argue with her.

Outside the Room 

Jason and Johnny watched the exchange between Carly and the men, both trying hard to read their lips.

"I'm getting something about work." Johnny whispered, "Don't worry about work?"

"That's all I got too." Jason said, "And something about not letting it go to waste."

"Well what does that mean?" Johnny asked

"I don't know." Jason answered truthfully," But I think we are going to have to pay close attention to what she's doing. She's got steel in her and with people like that you never really know what their capable of."

"You don't think she's like working with the police or something do you?" Johnny asked

Jason laughed, "After the mess it created with her and Sonny? No, she's definitely not working with the police."

"We better get back before Sonny notices that we are gone." Johnny said, "Are we going to tell him about this?"

"No, we need to wait until we have more information." Jason answered quickly as he and Jason made their way back to the waiting room.

The Next Day 

Sonny made his way through the hospital and stopped at the nurses station on Carly's floor. "Does Carly Corinthos have any tests scheduled for today?"

"Nope, she'll be in her room." Elizabeth said, "Hey Sonny?"

"Yeah?" Sonny answered turning back to face Elizabeth.

"I'm glad Carly's OK." She said

"Me too." Sonny smiled

He walked quickly to her room, he opened the door with a smile on his face. It quickly fell and was replaced by a look of panic when he saw that Carly wasn't in her bed. "Carly!"

"What?" Carly walked slowly out of the bathroom in the clothes that Jeff had brought her. "Sonny chill out I'm right here."

"Yeah, I can see that. But what do you think you're doing?" Sonny asked frowning

"I'm going home. I hate hospitals." Carly said matter of factly

"Carly you just got shot yesterday. You almost died, you can't seriously be considering going home."

"I'm fine. The dying thing was a fluke. I woke up right away unlike some people I know." She said sending him a look

"I came back for you didn't I?" Sonny said with a smile, "But that's not the point, you shouldn't be leaving yet. You don't have the doctors permission."

"So?" Carly asked, "When has that ever stopped you."

Sonny knew that he was fighting a losing battle so he decided to try a new technique, "Fine leave, but then you are coming to live with me."

That stopped Carly in her tracks, "What?"

"You heard me. If you leave this hospital then you are coming back home with me where I can take care of you." Sonny said crossing his arms over his chest and giving her one of his famous looks.

"All right, you don't have to give me your mob look, I'll come with you." Carly said grudgingly

"Good. I already had yours and Michael's stuff moved into the penthouse." Sonny said smugly

"One top of everything this afternoon aren't we Mr. Corinthos." Carly said sarcastically

"Yes I am Mrs. Corinthos." Sonny smiled

Carly's hands jerked but she continued to button up her jacket. She decided to ignore the Mrs. Corinthos comment.

"Just go and get me out of here." Carly said

"Yes ma'am." Sonny said with a mock salute.

**FEEDBACK**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'm a little stuck about where I want to go next but I will try to get updates out as soon as possible!   
Chapter 8 

With some serious sweet-talking and promises of rest on Sonny's part Carly was soon released from the hospital.

"I'm not riding in a wheel chair Sonny! I can walk to the elevator." Carly shouted "Stop treating me like an invalid right now or I won't go home with you."

"Carly please just humor me. You were just shot; technically you shouldn't even be leaving the hospital yet. Just let me push you in a wheel chair and I promise you can walk once we get to the penthouse." Sonny argued

"Ugh, fine. Whatever. But I need to meet you at the penthouse. I have to run and errand." Carly said

"What errand?" Sonny asked

"Its business, you don't need to worry about it." Carly said with a small smile

"Carly." Sonny said warningly

"Sonny." Carly mimicked him, "It's an annoying answer isn't it."

Sonny shrugged sheepishly, "Yeah I guess but--."

"No buts. I'll let you wheel me out of this hospital but then I am taking a taxi to the place I need to go and I will meet you at home. End of discussion."

Sonny sighed; he knew he had lost, "Fine. Let's go."

PCPD 

Carly walked slowly up the steps of the police department hoping to get in and out of there quickly.

Johnny stood just out of sight and watched as Carly walked in to the PCPD with a confused expression on his face. He quickly picked up his cell phone and dialed, "Hey Jason its Johnny… She just walked into the PCPD. I'm supposed to be tailing her but I'm not sure if I should tell Sonny this…uh-huh…OK…I'll call you when we get back to the penthouse."

Next Johnny called Sonny, "Boss, she's just walking along the pier. She just seems to be thinking about something…We should be back pretty soon."

Inside the PCPD Carly quickly walked in the D.A.'s office. "Hey Mr. McCormick, I just need to pick up some files to work on."

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital young lady?" The elderly gentleman asked

"I convinced my ex-husband to get me released on the condition that I would come back and live with him so he could watch over me." Carly explained

"And you haven't told him what's going on yet?" Allen asked

"I'm thinking I should ease him into it. Maybe tell him I'm a lawyer first and an FBI agent later." Carly smiled

"You're a lawyer? I thought you just did alias missions. That's what your supervisor said." Allen said surprised

"My best friend and I never went to college. We went right into the FBI. But we took the LSAT's and passed and then later in our career we had started going to night school and then after she was killed I finished and passed the BAR exam. I haven't ever practiced except to get myself out of trouble occasionally but I figure that might be a good way to start." Carly explained

"Well if you're looking for something to keep yourself occupied while you're out of commission we'd be happy to keep you busy around here." Allen offered

"Well I just might take you up on that." Carly smiled "Well I have to get going before Sonny sends out a search party. Thanks for the files."

Carly left quickly and took a cab to Harborview Towers.

**2 weeks Later**

Before Carly knew it two weeks went by and she, Sonny and Michael were settling into their old routine. Her recovery was moving along slower than Carly would have liked but she knew better than to complain. Last time she complained Sonny hired a herd of physical therapists to oversee her therapy. The only thing more annoying than all of them watching her was Sonny watching her. They still hadn't talked about their situation but through an unspoken agreement Carly had moved back into the bedroom with Sonny. They still hadn't made love but just being in each other's arms made them both sleep better than they had in ages. Carly still hadn't worked up the courage to tell Sonny the truth yet. She knew that the longer she waited the more likely it was that he would see it as a betrayal rather than an omission about her past life.

Carly had spent a long time in her first week at the penthouse trying to find a place to hide her paperwork. Its was hard with Sonny being around all the time but this week he had finally decided that she was well enough to be by herself for a few hours while he went to work. She alternated between keeping it in between the mattress in the guestroom and taped to the bottom of the couch. Carly was hoping that if Sonny continued to stay out of trouble that she might be able to do some work at the PCPD.

It had been quite a while since Jason or Sonny had been arrested so maybe she could get away with a few small public defender cases. She would have to make sure Alexis didn't see her. Only by pure dumb luck had she been able not to run into Alexis at the PCPD. And every day she thanked her lucky stars that Taggert had been able to keep his mouth shut. She knew it must be killing him to know this secret and not be able to rub it in Sonny's face.

PH 4 

"Are you sure Carly's not here." Jason asked. He and Sonny just got back from the warehouse and needed to talk about business.

"Yeah. Johnny just called. She's at the hospital." Sonny said while he looked through the mail.

"Is she OK?" Jason asked concerned

"She's fine. It's just a check-up. She didn't want me to go so here I am." Sonny said. "All right well let's get down to business."

"One of our spies in the FBI said that there has been a lot of unusual activity lately." Jason said seriously

"What do you mean by unusual." Sonny asked turning his full attention to Jason

"All the top secret departments are really shutting their doors. No information outside of the department. No new hires, nothing." Jason said

"So there's obviously something wrong." Sonny said

"Or, they just don't know." Jason added

"OK. Here's what we need to do, call our guys have them get us any information that they can--…" Sonny broke up as the phone rang. "Corinthos…yeah…OK…I'll be right there" Sonny hang up the phone. I have to go meet Benny. Can you stay here and wait until Carly gets back?"

"Sure. No problem." Jason walked into the kitchen and got a beer out of the fridge. He walked back into the living room to make some calls. When he sat down on the couch he knocked some papers that were on the cushion to the floor. Jason set his beer on the table and bent to pick them up. Some of them had slid beneath the couch and when Jason stuck his hand there he felt a thick stack of envelopes. He pulled them out and saw that they were case files. He couldn't figure out where they had come from. They had tape all over them and looked like they had been taped to the bottom of the couch but had fallen off.

Jason pulled out his cell phone, "Johnny, are you almost done at the hospital with Carly?"

The door opened, "Yes he's done at the hospital with Carly." Carly said

Jason quickly picked up the files, "OK. Sonny had to go out of a minute he'll be back soon."

Carly looked at him oddly, "Thanks. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I have to talk to Johnny about business." Jason said quickly

"OK. I'm gonna take a nap. I'll see you boys later." Carly said and walked upstairs

Jason watched as she went up the stairs and turned back to Johnny who had a questioning look on his face. "My penthouse now!"

As soon as Jason's door was shut Jason shoved the folders at Johnny, "Look what I found taped to the bottom of the couch and I'm pretty sure they aren't Sonny's."

"Are these police files?" Johnny asked looking through them. "What would they be doing taped to the bottom of the couch?" He thought for a minute, "You don't think they're Carly's do you?"

Jason shrugged, "She's definitely hiding something, and maybe this is it?"

"But what is this exactly?" Johnny asked, "Is she a cop? Is she just interested in case studies? What?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Jason walked back over to Sonny's penthouse. He opened the door, "Carly!" He shouted, "I need to talk to you." When no one answered he shouted again, "Carly!" He walked up the stairs and into the guest room, she wasn't there but the mattress was shoved off to the side a little. He walked through every room in the penthouse and still no Carly.

PCPD 

Carly walked smoothly up the steps of the police department. Allen McCormick had called and he needed her help with some last minute cases. She figured that her "nap" excuse would at least give her a couple hours before anyone started to wonder where she was.

ELM ST PIER 

Jason had looked everywhere for Carly. He called her cell phone at least 10 times and she still wasn't answering. At first he thought that maybe she had just gone shopping but so far none of the men had been able to find her. He was starting to get a little worried. He was just getting ready to call Sonny when he saw some of Sorel's old cronies laughing near the docks. If they did something to Carly he was going to kill them. He pulled his gun out and held it to the back of the leader's head, "What have you done to Carly Corinthos?"

The other two men he was with also pulled out their weapons but their leader told them to put them away, "We haven't touched Mrs. Corinthos. We don't have a death wish."

"Then where the hell is she?" Jason asked fiercely

Before anyone could answer Taggert rounded the corner and spotted the men, "Well, well, well what have we here? Anger boy, I think you just gave me the excuse I need to arrest you."

PCPD 

As soon as Jason got to the police department and was handcuffed to the desk he called Sonny, "Hey man. I got arrested."

Just a few minutes later Sonny showed up with Justus. "What are the charges?"

"Attempted assault." Taggert said gleefully, "He had a gun pulled on some men who used to work for Sorel."

"Could I have a few minutes alone in the interrogation with my client?" Justus asked

"Actually it's currently in use. She should be done shortly." Taggert said

"Fine." Sonny said, "Then give us a few minutes out here." When Taggert walked away he turned back to Jason, "What the hell is going on?"

"Carly's gone. She came back from the hospital and said she was going to take a nap. I went across the hall to my PH to talk with Johnny. I was gone maybe 10 minutes and when I got back she was gone. I've been running all over looking for her. She won't answer her cell and then I saw Sorel's men standing around laughing and I just snapped." Jason said

"I don't think anyone took her. She's probably just going stir-crazy being locked up in the house all day. Just keep the men on it until we find her." Sonny said

"OK, well you didn't actually attack them and there is probable cause that you had reason to be suspicious. Depending on who the prosecutor is we might just be able to get off with a fine." Justus said

"Interrogation room's empty." Taggert said, "You guys go on in there and the prosecutor will be in in a minute."

Taggert uncuffed Jason and moved him into the interrogation room. Sonny and Justus followed after him. "Your wife will be in shortly." Taggert left the room quickly barely able to control his grin.

"What is he talking about?" Justus asked

"No idea." Jason said

"Maybe they called her?" Sonny questioned

Carly walked past the interrogation room and then quickly ducked beneath the window to avoid being seen by any of the men inside. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." Carly muttered under her breath. "Taggert!" She hissed, "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Anger boy got arrested." Taggert responded cockily

"What's the charge?" She whispered still ducking beneath the window

"Attempted assault and concealment of a weapon." He said

"Are you kidding me?" Carly laughed, "There's no such thing as attempted assault and you know damn well that Jason has a license to carry a concealed weapon." She paused, "You didn't tell them what I'm doing did you?"

"No. I told them you were here but not why. Just tell them that I called you to come get Jason." Taggert said

"All right. When they come out I'm going to have to make a scene about you arresting him just so they don't suspect anything." Carly said pleadingly

"Sure thing." He grinned, despite himself he kind of liked Mrs. Corinthos.

"OK, I can do this. No problem. Ready or not, Carlybabes is here." Carly squared her shoulders and stalked into the room after Taggert. "What the hell is going on baldie?"

"I caught anger boy here holding a gun on an innocent civilian." Taggert said crossing his arms on his chest and glaring at Carly.

"You know damn well that 1. He's allowed to carry a concealed weapon; 2. There's no such thing attempted assault and 3. The guy didn't even press charges. Now I just got out of the hospital and stress isn't good so why don't you uncuff my friend so I can go home." Carly shouted

"He still has to sign release papers." Taggert said hotly

"Well he can't really do it with his hand chained to a desk can he?" Carly replied snottily

"Carly--…" Jason began

"I got it Jase." Carly interrupted, "Next time you arrest Jason or Sonny or anyone you damn well better make sure the charges are real and warranted otherwise I will bring a lawsuit on you and this department so fast your head will spin. Let's go Sonny."

Sonny, Justus and a newly freed Jason all followed Carly out of the police station with the same bewildered expression on their faces. Taggert watched Carly leave the building with a small smile of admiration on his face. "Damn, she's good."

Carly was to wound up to wait for a cab so the brisk pace she set on the way back to the penthouse had Sonny and Jason practically running to keep up with her. The ride in the elevator was silent; none of them really knew what to say. When they walked inside the penthouse Jason was the first to speak, "What the hell happened back there? I've never seen you like that."

"I went to law school." At their stunned expressions Carly quickly continued, "I've never practiced it but I renew my license every few years just in case I ever need something to fall back on."

"Is that why you have all these police files?" Jason asked

"What?" Carly asked

"I found some under the couch." Jason said

"Oh, um. My friend Jeff gave them to me. He needed my advice on some cases. He's a defense attorney and since you two have so much experience in that area he thought I might be able to help him a little." Carly lied

Sonny and Jason accepted that explanation without much fuss but then Jason remembered the reason that he had been arrested in the first place. "Where did you go earlier?"

"What?" Carly asked confused

"After you got back from the hospital you said you were going to take a nap but you left. I came back over here to ask you a question and you were gone. We were starting to think something had happened to you." Jason explained

"I was going pretty crazy being cooped up in here so I figured the excuse of a nap would at least give me a couple hours to myself." Carly lied again

"Why didn't you answer your cell phone?" Sonny asked

Carly pulled her cell out of her purse and looked at it, "I'm sorry guys. It's not even on." She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry I had you so worried!"

"It's OK. I'm going to go back to my place. See you tomorrow." Jason said and walked out of the penthouse.

Sonny stared after Jason for a minute, "You eat?" He asked

Carly wasn't sure what was going on, "No. But we really--…"

"Let me make you something." Sonny interrupted

"Sonny I want to talk about this." Carly pleaded

"What's there to talk about?" Sonny wasn't in the mood for a fight. He was hurt that Carly hadn't told him but it wasn't like she was a cop so he could forgive her for it this time.

"Seriously Sonny. I know how upset you get when you think I lied to you." Carly said

"Look we never really talked much ever about our pasts. Sure little things here and there, like how both of our mothers were secretaries and how they both died a while ago but never much about anything else." Sonny shrugged

Carly stared at him almost disbelievingly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's OK. Yeah I'm hurt that you didn't think you could trust me not to overreact but I can honestly say that I understand why you didn't." Sonny began

"You do?" Carly whispered

Sonny took hold of her hands and led her to the couch and sat facing her on the ottoman, "I know that I'm not an easy person to deal with sometimes and I've given you many reasons in the past not to tell me things. I know that you were afraid that I would shut you out but I promise you that as long as we are honest with each other nothing will tear us apart."

A tear slid down Carly's cheek, "Sonny there's something else I need to tell you."

FEEDBACK


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry its taken so long to get out the next chapter…I promise I'll try and get better about updating! Real quick I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed! Sala, Noname, Angel1178, JC Morgan, Fairieangel, jade121, Unearthlyangel89, Michelle, Clairebear21, Lita2extreme, butterflyzdreamz, Liz, Marian Dicus and of course Jennifer whose idea created this story! Also a not to Sala…I don't actually have any spoilers for GH…from the beginning I was planning on having Charlotte play a major role even though technically she's dead…I had no idea that Reese would actually be Charlotte…I was just as surprised as all of you!

A/N 2: Last note I promise…This chapter is more of a transition than anything but please read and review! Thanks!

**Chapter 9**

"What's going on Carly?" Sonny asked, "What's got you so upset?"

"Its just that we haven't been this close in a long time and that scares me a little bit." Carly answered truthfully

"I promise you that things are going to be different." Sonny said honestly

"I don't think that you're really qualified to say that right now." Carly said sadly, "There are a lot of things that we need to discuss before we can move forward."

Sonny nodded determinedly, "I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep us together this time."

Carly nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I --…" She broke off as the door burst opened and Jason came running in.

Sonny and Carly both shot up from the couch and turned to him, "What's going on?" Sonny asked

"We have to leave right now." Jason said urgently

"What happened?" Sonny asked

"Its Puerto Rico." Jason left it at that

Sonny's eyes grew wide, "Shit." He ran a hand over his eyes, "OK. Tell Johnny to have them get the jet ready. We'll leave in an hour."

Jason nodded and left quickly. Sonny turned to Carly, "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"I understand." Carly whispered. Secretly she was relieved that Sonny had to leave. That gave her some more time to figure out a way to tell him her secret.

After two long weeks of intense physical therapy Carly felt almost back to normal. Sonny would call once a day to check on her and Michael but the calls were always kept to less than 10 minutes. Carly felt guilty, as much as she missed Sonny she couldn't help but feel glad that he was gone. It didn't matter what she did now. She had missed her chance to tell Sonny the truth. Now it was only a matter of time before her cover was blown. Jason and Sonny didn't know when they would be back so Carly used their absence as an opportunity to get back to her real work. She worked out at the gym with Jeff everyday and next week she would start her next mission.

Carly sat on "her" bench at the Elm Street pier and watched as the sun set over the water. She couldn't stop thinking about the night that she had flat-lined. Carly didn't really remember what had happened but she could have sworn that she had seen Charlotte.

Courtney saw Carly sitting on the bench alone. She smiled and sat down next to her. "Long time no see."

Carly looked next to her and smiled, "Yeah, it has been a while."

Courtney nodded, "So how are you feeling?"

Carly raised an eyebrow at Courtney, "Don't you mean what secret am I hiding."

Courtney laughed, "You know me too well!" She glanced sideways at Carly, "So are you going to tell me?"

Carly sighed, "I want to."

"But…" Courtney finished for Carly

"But once I tell you then not only will you hate me but then I will have to tell Sonny and Jason and they will hate me also." Carly said sadly

"I won't hate you! You're my sister in-law and my best friend. I could never hate you." Courtney said fiercely

"Ex-sister in-law and believe me you could easily hate me." Carly responded

"Try me." Courtney said

Carly laughed, "I have to go away on business but when I get back we'll talk."

"Where are you going?" Courtney asked

"Europe." Carly answered vaguely , "Michael is going to stay with my mom but he really wants to see you so maybe he could spend the night one night."

"Sure no problem." Courtney said easily, "Does Sonny know you're leaving?"

"He doesn't know when he'll be back so hopefully I'll be there and back before he gets home. I'll leave a note just in case." Carly said

"He's gonna be pissed." Courtney said

"I know. But I don't get why. Its not like we are still married." Carly shrugged, "He already tricked me into living with him what more does he want?"

"I'm pretty sure he would like the name Corinthos attached to Caroline again." Courtney said smugly

"I doubt it." Carly said. "All right sweetie, I gotta hit the road. I'll be back soon!" She gave Courtney a hug and walked away quickly

Courtney stared at Carly's retreating form. Something was going on and sooner or later Courtney was going to find out. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed Jason. He didn't answer but she left a hurried message, "Hey Jase its Courtney. Listen I just got dine talking with Carly and she said she is going out of town on business. She's not planning on telling Sonny but I know for sure something is going on. She admitted that she had a secret but she was afraid that I would hate her so she didn't want to tell me. Call me when you get this."

Courtney hung up and walked back to her apartment.

Carly sat on the plane with Jeff staring out the window. For what felt like the millionth time she wondered what the hell she was doing. How could she find it so easy to lie to everyone, "Hey Jeff?" Carly asked

"Yeah?" He answered

"How do you do it?" She wondered

"What do mean?" Jeff asked

"How do you lie to everyone day in and day out. Your wife thinks you're retired from the police force and now you just travel for them making sure the operations are running smoothly. I mean I know you lie to her to protect her but doesn't it ever feel like the more you lie the more you hurt her instead of protect her." Carly asked

Jeff thought about it for a minute, "Everyday when I wake up and I see her sleeping next to me I know that I would die if something ever happened to her and that thought alone make me able to look her in the eyes and lie to her every single day." He sighed, "Its not like I enjoy lying to her but I feel like I have to." He paused again, "Remember when you and Charlotte first joined the FBI."

"Of course." Carly smiled

"Well you guys didn't tell anyone what you were doing right?" Jeff asked

"No." Carly answered, "After she died Bill told her parents and they assumed I knew. They confronted me and blamed me for her death and then they told my mother what we had been doing. It literally destroyed her and she died about a week later. After that I swore no one else would ever find out. I never actually thought I would come back to the FBI."

"Why not?" Jeff asked

"The night of my mama Virginia's funeral I drove straight through the night back to Manhattan and when I got to mine and Charlotte's apartment I couldn't stay there so I drove to Port Charles. I was pissed off so I went to see what kind of life my birth mother had. I saw her inside of Kelly's with Tony and she looked so happy. That pissed me off even more. I ended up at Jakes trying to put my revenge plan into action. That's when I met Jason." Carly sighed, "He quickly became my best friend and my rescuer. His boss and best friend Sonny hated me. In that week that I was in Port Charles Jason and I spent a lot of time together and I'm sure Sonny thought we were sleeping together and that made him mad. "

"Why would he be mad if he hated you?" Jeff asked

"He wanted me at the same time and also Jason had been dating this chick Robin and she was like the baby sister that Sonny never had."

"Isn't that Courtney girl Sonny's sister." He asked

"Yeah but Sonny didn't know he had a sister until like 3 years ago. It's a long story." Carly said

Jeff nodded, "Ok so then what happened."

"I planted the seeds of my evil plan." Carly laughed, "No, its really not funny. I enrolled in nursing school for the following year and told everyone that I used to be a design student but that being a designer was always a dream that my mother had and now that she was gone I didn't want to do it anymore. Essentially I made everyone pity me. I told Jason that I had to go back home and get my mother's affairs in order but I would be back the next year to start school."

"Then you came back to the city finished up your cases and left." Jeff questioned

"Pretty much." Carly said, "But what does all this have to do with lying to your wife?"

"Because we are in the same boat. Your lost Charlotte and I lost my partner." Jeff responded

"Mark?"

"Yeah. I felt like his death was my fault. I had to watch as his wife literally crumbled to the ground. She had to be sedated for like a week. She knew what he was and when he died it destroyed her. I watched as my best friend's wife died slowly inside. She still tells me to this day that I pulled her back from the edge. That's why I can't tell Lori. She already went through it once." Jeff said sadly

Carly's mouth dropped open, "Wait a minute, Mark's Lori is your Lori?"

"Yeah about 2 years after he died we got married." Jeff said, "She knew that I was Mark's friend but she didn't know that I was his partner. So I lied. I told her I had retired from active duty and that I just traveled to check on the missions."

"Wow. Its like a damn soap opera Jeff." Carly said

He laughed, "I know. When I met you and Charlotte you two reminded me so much of Mark and I. When she died it scared me a little bit because of the look in your eyes. I had never ever seen anyone look that way before. It was the deadliest, darkest look and I was so worried about you. I wanted to tell you about this then but when you left the field I new that it would work out for the best."

"I know that I have to tell them but I'm just so scared to lose them. Sonny and I can get divorced a million times but it won't change the fact that he loves me. But with this it really might destroy us and I don't know if I could deal with that." Carly said

"But you know you have to."

Carly nodded, "But I know I have to."

About an hour later Carly and Jeff got off the plane. "All right blondie its time to transform you into a vision on seduction." Jeff said

"Oh yippe." Carly said sarcastically, "Just don't make my boobs so big I can't see my feet."

**FEEDBACK**


	10. Chapter 10

Well What do you know…I am kinda over my writers block…hopefully it won't come back and block me again…I promise we are close to the good stuff! Please Review!

**Chapter 10**

After a week of undercover work Carly was finally able to go back to Port Charles. The mission wasn't exactly what she would call a success since all she really did was make some contacts. This was very frustrating for her since she still didn't know what the mission was yet. All Jeff had told her was that right now the FBI just needed her to make some contacts without being detected.

Carly walked through her new apartment feeling depressed. She knew now that she could never tell Sonny what she was. It would kill him. She had waited to long and stalled too much and now it was too late. Carly knew that Sonny wouldn't understand why she moved out when things were going better for them but that was just how it had to be.

Her doorbell rang. Carly walked over and looked through the peephole. It was Jeff, she quickly opened the door. "Hey! What are you doing here?" She asked

"Just checking out your new digs." Jeff said

"New digs?" Carly laughed, "What are you 16?"

"Whatever. I sound cool." Jeff said

"Sure." Carly said, "And again I ask, what are you really doing here?"

"We've got to talk." Jeff said seriously

"Yeah, I figured as much." Carly said and sat down on her couch.

Jeff sat next to her, "Sorel is back in town." He gripped her arm tightly so she couldn't rise. "He's not the only one, Caruso is with him."

He watched as Carly's eyes filled with tears and rage, her breathing became erratic, "No! No! He can't, NO! I can't… do …it…again."

"Breath Carly. Deep breathe in, deep breathe out." Jeff said as he ran into the kitchen to get her a paper bag. He handed it to her but she pushed it away.

"NO! I refuse to be like Sonny's stupid lap dog lawyer." Carly spat still trying to control her breathing. "It's going to be ok. I can do this." Carly's breathing returned to normal and she stopped shaking. "What do I do?"

"Nothing. Just stay out of the way." Jeff said

"NO!" Carly cried, "He killed Charlotte and I will kill him and make sure he knows that it's me who did it."

"Carly this is exactly why we need you to stay away." Jeff explained, "You're to emotionally involved. It could get you killed."

"It's killing me anyway." Carly pleaded, "Every night I'm back in that dark cold room in that damn dark tunnel with Charlotte trying to figure out a way to get out of there alive. And every night just as we find a way out he shows up. I hear her screaming as he's killing her and there's nothing I can do. She saved my life. I have to do this. For Charlotte."

"Fine. I'll tell Bill." Jeff consented, "But you have to promise that you'll follow our rules. No ad lib like you and Charlotte used to do. This guy is very dangerous and there is no room for emotion."

"OK!" Carly said, "Anything you say. I'll do it." Carly hugged him tightly at the same moment as Sonny burst in.

"What the hell is going on Carly?" Sonny said angrily.

Carly and Jeff broke apart quickly, "I'm going to get going and set that up." Jeff said and walked out.

"Jeff's just a friend Sonny." Carly said quickly

"I'm not talking about that pansy. I'm talking about you moving out of the penthouse without talking to me about it." Sonny shouted

"Don't shout at me! I agreed to move in with you while I was recovering. But I'm fully recovered and I need my own space to work." Carly shouted back

"I thought we were trying to get back to where we were." Sonny said

"That was the plan but while you were gone I thought a lot about what had happened and I saw that we never resolved any of our problems. We just shoved them into a closet and hoped that no one accidentally opened it back up." Carly reasoned

"So that's it?" He said, "Its over because we have problems? What married couples don't?"

"They all do." Carly said, "Its over because you ended it. I didn't help matters either. But like you said, we light a match and the whole house burns down."

"Carly you don't mean that." Sonny said

"Yes I do." Carly whispered, "Please just go."

"Fine. But I'm not giving up. I'll be back, I'm not losing you again." Sonny stormed out.

Carly sat down with a sigh and flinched as Sonny slammed the door. Michael and Leticia would be back soon and she wanted to have their rooms ready. She stood up and walked down the hall to her own bedroom. While she had been gone on assignment the FBI had outfitted her apartment with extra security. Carly walked into the closet and found the keypad located behind a box labeled "junk". She typed in her password and the back of her closet opened to reveal a small room that was stocked like a mini arsenal. It held all sorts of different weapons, computer software, listening and tracking devices, and an assortment of disguise materials that she could through together herself. "Looks like there's everything I need. " Carly said to herself.

Just then she heard Michael and Leticia come in. Carly quickly closed the door with her code and exited her bedroom.

**FEEDBACK**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Carly sat in her office at the FBI office. She was staring transfixed at her computer screen. How was this possible after almost 10 years that Charlotte's killer would chose now to make a play. He had been fairly inactive for at least 5 years and all of a sudden here he comes. She looked up at the knock on her open door. "You ready?" Jeff asked her

"Yeah. " Carly said. They walked together to the conference room to be briefed on their next assignment.

Less than 5 minutes later several heads snapped to the doors of the conference room as they burst open and Carly stormed out. Jeff quickly followed her out, "Just give me 5 minutes to talk to her." He tossed over his shoulder. "Carly! Wait!"

She slowed by the doors and allowed Jeff to pull her into his office. "Calm down Carly."

"What the hell is that pig doing here?" Carly spat

Jeff sighed, "He's here to help us get Caruso and Sorel."

"Bullshit." Carly swore, "He was there when Caruso tortured me and killed Charlotte. He had all kinds of time to get us out and he didn't. We were children and he left us to die. I refuse to work with him."

"Well you have to." Jeff said frustratedly, "You wanted to be involved with this assignment. I went out on a limb and told Bill that I thought you could handle this. Don't prove me wrong."

Jeff could see the inner battle going on inside her and after what felt like a year Carly looked at him, "Fine but you tell Bill to keep that bastard away from me."

At Jeff's nod Carly sighed, "What do I have to do?"

A few hours later Carly was down in the gym beating the heck out of a punching bag when Jeff walked over. "Hey there killer."

"I don't trust him." Carly said angrily

"And your right not to but the fact is he's on our side and we need his help." Jeff said rationally

"Fine, we need his help but I swear to god I will kill him if he's setting us up." Carly threw a few more punches and a couple well placed kicks before she finally ran out of breath. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Look you might not even have to see him after this week." Jeff said

"How's that going to work out?" Carly asked

"This week is just briefing and fitting for your disguise.: Jeff explained, "And then next week Marcus is meeting Caruso and Sorel at the Port Charles Grille. You, me and a few other agents will be stationed around the restaurant and the lobby and when we hear the confession we move in on them."

"I still don't see how that's going to work. I mean Sorel and Caruso aren't dumb. Isn't it going to seem weird that all of a sudden Marcus wants to meet them here?" Carly questioned

"They sent him here Carly." Jeff looked down at his feet, "He's been working undercover for us for the past 5 years. We've always been very close to getting Caruso but we needed so many hardcore facts that even with his connections it wouldn't help him beat the charges. They sent Marcus here for some recon work and setting up the last leg of their partnership agreement."

"And what is that?" Carly asked

"The death of a girl who has been haunting Caruso for the past 9 years." Jeff's eyes had a look in them that chilled Carly.

"Who?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"You." Jeff said, "Sorel went to Caruso wanting to take down Sonny. Part of that plan was to kill you and when Caruso saw your picture he remembered you."

"Why hasn't he tried to kill me yet?" Carly asked completely shaken.

"If we didn't have Marcus then we wouldn't know this but he wants to have a reunion of sorts before he kills you and Sorel wants Sonny and Jason to watch you die while they tell them your secret."

Carly put her hands over her face, "This is so surreal." She laughed hollowly, "I don't even know what to say to that. Both of these men have ruined my life in one way or another and now they are working together to kill me. Its just to weird."

"I know but we'll get through it. Nothing is going to happen to you." Jeff promised

"Either way my life is in their hands." Carly said

**FEEDBACK**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Everyone…just wanted to let you know that I changed the FBI to the CIA…I heard that the CIA deals more with the undercover and intelligence stuff than the FBI…Please R&R!   
Chapter 12 

The week passed without much incident. Carly managed to avoid Sonny for the most part but she had noticed Johnny a lot more than she used to. Both he and Jason had been acting very strange lately but she supposed that she had to.

Jason and Johnny sat in Sonny's office at the warehouse waiting for Sonny to get back. "Either she's getting better at ditching me or I am getting worse at my job. But its just getting ridicules. I lose her every day." Johnny said frustrated

"Carly's always been pretty good at sneaking off, I wouldn't think much of it." Jason said, "Although she's been ignoring me for like a week now so I'm really not sure."

"Have you ever figured out anything about those files?" Johnny asked

"No. She took them back before I could really look at them." Jason said

"What about Sonny?" Johnny asked, "Has she said anything to him?"

Jason shook his head, "The only time they've spoken since she moved out was when she dropped off Michael one day to spend the night at Sonny's. Usually Leticia does the dropping off and picking up."

"How's he doing?" Johnny broke off as the door opened and Sonny walked in.

"How's who doing?" Sonny looked from Jason to Johnny

"Michael." Jason jumped in quickly.

Sonny shrugged, "He's fine, having at good time at the new apartment with Carly."

"She still ignoring you?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Sonny said, "But I'm not letting her get away so easy. I'm giving her some time and just when she thinks I've let it go I'm going to woo her like crazy."

"Woo her?" Johnny laughed, "Where'd you hear that?"

"Carly told me I didn't woo her enough the first time we got married." Sonny smiled at the memory, "Now back to business. Any word on Sorel or Caruso?"

"According to our contacts they both got into town today and they have reservations at the Grille tonight." Jason said

"Maybe we should be there to." Sonny said, "I want them both to know that I'm not hiding."

Carly sat at the bar of the Grille later that evening idly sipping her cosmopolitian and twirling a piece of her long ruby red hair with fingers that had inch long acrylic nails glued on. She surveyed the restaurants and its patrons and pressed a hand to her ear to make sure her earpiece was in securely. She spoke evenly as her gaze lingered over the menu in front of her.

"Of all the disguises you could have given me and you chose a hooker." Carly spoke sarcastically.

The man on the other end laughed, "Their called ladies of the evening."

"Bill, I have painted on cleavage and enough tissue in my bra to serve the needs of an entire kindergarten class during flu season." Carly said with a false smile as the bartender gave her a wink.

The old man on the other side of the restaurant smirked, "At least they didn't make you wear a dress."

"Jeff, how nice of you to speak up." Carly took another sip of her drink, "This isn't much better. These pants are so tight I'm gonna need the assistance of a crowbar to get out of them. "

She heard about 10 other people laughing through her earpiece, "I'm glad you all find this so funny." She scanned the room for her fellow agents and her eyes landed upon the other patrons of the restaurant. "Good lord is everybody and their mother here tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Bill asked

"I mean everyone is the world is here tonight. My mom, the Quatermaines, Jax, Courtney, Alexis, Nikolas, Lucky, Luke, I could keep going but then, holy shit." Carly stared at the entrance to the room, "No, no, no! Go away!" She pleaded

"Who the hell are you talking to Working Girl?" Bill's voice came through her ear along with a few other snickers.

"Yeah now's a great time to use the code name I picked out when I was 18!" Carly said sassily, "Sonny, Jason, Johnny and Max are here!"

"Well guess who else just pulled up." Kevin who was posted in the lobby said.

"All right everyone keep the chatter down so we can hear what Marcus, Sorel and Caruso are saying." Bill ordered

Carly angled herself so she could see both the doors and the whole dining area. She fought hard to keep from standing up and shooting both Caruso and Sorel the moment they came into her line of sight. She took another sip of her drink and inwardly flinched, as Sorel looked her up and down appreciatively.

She watched as Marcus seated himself after Sorel and Caruso were both seated. She heard through her earpiece them ordering drinks.

Bill's voice came through her ear. "Wait until we hear the plan and see the disk and then we move in."

"I can shoot them all right?" Carly muttered under her breath.

She caught the glare Marcus threw her way. She had forgotten that he was wearing an earpiece too.

Carly spun back around in her seat to face the bar. She swirled her drink and sipped it as she listened intently to the conversation going on behind her. She would get verbal confirmation but she had to wait until Jeff gave her the visual confirmation.

"Sir," Marcus said, "I'm a little confused as to my role."

"What do you mean?" Sorrell said, he turned to Caruso, "I thought you said this guy was a professional."

"I just mean that Mrs. Corinthos is going to be really hard to get at." Marcus said, "She's already been shot once and now the security on her has been tripled. So what am I supposed to do?"

Sorrell laughed cruelly, "Sure, we'll tell you the plan again. I hate Sonny Corinthos and killing that beautiful bitch Carly will definitely destroy him."

"And you remember what a little hellion she was when we captured her. I've looked forward to killing her ever since we killed that other blonde bimbo." Caruso added

"So what do you want me to do?" Marcus asked

Carly cringed as her stomach rolled as Sorel listed what he wanted to do to her.

"We broke into Corinthos' warehouse and copied the disks with all his shipment information on it but it also has the guard schedule. Now its all encoded so we need you to decode it. The lovely Mrs. Corinthos should be dead by next week." Sorel laughed, "It will be a slow a painful death and I already promised Corinthos in a lovely note that he should be getting sometime tonight that he could watch his dear Carly die."

"Are you sure that was wise to send that note?" Marcus asked, "What if Corinthos has Morgan guard Carly. We'll never get to her if he does that."

"We have already planned a series of decoy's to distract Corinthos and have him put Morgan on something else. We've filled all his shipments with drugs and sent an anonymous tip to the feds so Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan will be otherwise detained when we capture Carly." Caruso said

"Maybe I should start working on the disk then. I don't want this plan to get screwed up." Marcus said

"I like this kid. A real one track mind." Sorel said and he pulled the disk out of his pocket and handed it to Marcus.

Marcus pocketed it, "Should I go lock this in my room? I don't want anything to happen to it."

Caruso nodded, "Good idea."

Marcus exited the room. Unbeknownst to Sorel or Caruso Marcus went upstairs to a room that was being occupied by the CIA. Once they established that the disk was genuine and after Marcus was back at the table Bill would give them the go ahead and Jeff, Carly, Kevin, Bruce, Charlie, Derek and Matthew would move in and arrest them. There were also 6 other agents who would provide a second wave.

It was the longest 5 minutes of Carly's life. When she saw Marcus come back into the room she exhaled a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She adrenaline started pumping when Bill's voice came through on the earpiece. "Ok folks. We only have one shot at this. Don't fire unless you have to because we are dealing with several civilians in the are. Get ready to move in on my count."

Carly stood up and grabbed her bag off the floor. She reached inside and felt her gun and badge. "Now!" Bill shouted through her earpiece.

She and the other agents moved to surround the table pointing their guns at the men. "CIA, put your hands in the air." She shouted. She saw as Caruso put his hand in his jacket and pull out his gun. "Drop your weapon!" She shouted, "Drop it or I'll shoot."

She stared hard at Caruso and recognition flashed through his eyes. She nodded once, letting him know it was her.

Meanwhile, the second wave of agents moved around the restaurant making sure everyone was on the floor and behind tables just in case of gun fire. Most of the people remained calm. There was a little bit of screaming at first but once people realized that the CIA was there they calmed down.

It happened in a instant. Caruso shot prompting his and Sorel's bodyguard to blasts the agents with heavy gunfire. A bullet grazed Carly's shoulder and she dived behind an upturned table. Kevin fell hard next to her, he had been shot. "Man down." She shouted and barely heard Bill's response that an ambulance was on the way. She quickly checked over Kevin's injuries. He was hurt pretty bad but he would be ok. She saw one of the bodyguards moving towards her and she shot him square in the chest. He fell hard and she ran over and took his gun out of his limp hand.

Carly watched as Caruso ran towards the back of the restaurant to the exit. She fired a warning shot right next to his head and when he didn't stop she shot his leg. He fell but continued to move towards the exit. She shot his other leg as she ran forward. He had stood back up unsteadily and was still trying to escape when she tackled him to the ground. They were locked in a deadly battle of blows both fighting for control. Caruso wrapped his hand in her hair in an attempt to knock her head into the floor but just ended up pulling the wig off her head freeing her blonde hair.

Carly finally managed to get him on his stomach and quickly put the cuffs on him. She remained sitting on him and watched as the other agents secured Sorel and the other body guards. Jeff moved over to Carly and helped her lift Caruso up. "This is for Charlottle you bastard." Carly whispered in his ear, "I hope you rot in hell." She and Jeff handed him off to another agent and Jeff followed to make sure that once Caruso was at the hospital he didn't escape.

Carly couldn't help the surge of relief that filled her at the fact that her nightmare was almost ending. The hard part was over. Sorel and Caruso were in the custody of the United States government. Now she would just have to testify at their trial and then it would officially be over. She sighed as Bill made his way over. "Go home. Get some rest. Its going to be a long couple of weeks."

"Yes sir." Carly smiled. Bill walked over to check on Kevin who was being lifted on to a stretcher. As they passed her he gripped her hand, "Nice work Agent Corinthos."

Carly smiled as they wheeled him away and then as his words sunk in the smile fell off her face. She lifted a hand to make sure her wig was still secure and felt nothing but her own hair. She tugged just in case but no it was her blonde hair that was coming loose from the twist that it had been in under the wig. She stiffened as she heard the voice that broke through the stunned silence that had come over the civilian crowd.

"Agent Corinthos?" Luke said loudly

Carly turned slowly and defiantly raised her chin staring all her family, friends and enemies in the eyes, "Yes Uncle Luke, Agent Caroline Benson Corinthos of the CIA."

**FEEDBACK**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Everyone…thanks for being so patient with me! I'm sorry its taken me so long to update. I know this is kind of short but I promise I will try my best to update more often! OK now…lets try to make it to 100 reviews! So please pretty please R & R!**

**CHAPTER 13**

Carly met each person's eyes defiantly. She had nothing to be ashamed of. She was an asset to the US Government. The President himself had congratulated her for her work in the mission that killed Charlotte. She turned to Bobbie blatantly ignoring Sonny and Jason. "Mama, I know you have a lot of questions-." She broke off when Sonny interrupted, "Damn right we have questions."

Carly closed her eyes, "Sonny please."

"Please my ass Carly." Sonny practically shouted, "You've been fucking working for the CIA this entire time! I can't even look at you. Stay the hell away from me!"

Sonny walked out quickly followed by Jason, Johnny and Max who all wore similar looks of shock and disgust. Carly flinched under their glares but understood their anger. She turned back to the people still staring at her, "Like I was saying I know you have questions and I want to answer them but not now. A lot of classified information will be coming out at the trial. Once it does it will be a matter of public record and I can talk about it. Until then please just accept what you have seen tonight and be prepared to testify at the trial."

Carly's cell phone began to ring, "Corinthos…WHAT!…Oh my god." She snapped the cell phone shut, "Everyone get the hell out of here!"

"What?"

"The restaurant is rigged with explosives! Just get out!" Carly shouted as she hustled the remaining patrons out of the restaurant. She had just managed to get everyone outside when she remembered something. "Bill, there's a second disk."

"What are you talking about." Bill asked her

"When I was fighting Caruso he said something about--…" Carly broke off. She muttered quietly under her breath. Bill caught a few of her scattered words. She seemed to be saying a rhyme. Her eyes got wide, "I've got it. There's another bomb. Not just in the restaurant, but in the entire town. We've got to shut down their system."

"How?" Bill asked not even sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Its to hard to explain. I've got to go back in to the hotel." Carly said quickly taking off her jacket and securing her earpiece.

"But you have to go through the restaurant to get to the hotel and we know for sure that the restaurant is rigged." Bill said

"Then I'll have to go quick." Carly took of running before Bill or anyone could stop her.

Everyone, including Sonny and his entrouage stood out infront of the restaurant and watched as Carly ran back inside. "What the hell is she doing Mac?" Luke asked Mac who had just arrived with several other members of the PCPD.

Mac shrugged and walked over to Bill who was sitting in an unmarked van a few feet away. "What's going on Bill?"

"I don't know yet." He said, "She's still connected so we can still communicate with her." He turned up the volume so all those within the vicinity could hear what was going on. Carly's breathing could be clearly heard occasionally broken up by a curse from Carly.

Carly ran through the restaurant as fast as she could praying that she would get out of there before it exploded. Carly breathed a sigh of relief as she entered the hotel. She ran to the reception desk and leaped over it. "OK Carly. Remember the hallway and the map that's the key. The desk is point A." Carly walked through the lobby and the first floor of the hotel talking herself through her own memory, which had so long been repressed. She slowed suddenly, "And X marks the spot." She turned to find herself staring at a blank wall. "No, this isn't right."

"What's wrong Carly?" Bill's voice crackled through her earpiece.

"Who did the construction on this place after the fire?" She shouted

"PC corp. I think. Why?" Bill asked

Carly closed her eyes, "Son of a bitch."

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Paolo Caruso not Port Charles Corp." Carly said quietly, "It was a set-up. The whole thing with Marcus. They knew I was here before Sorel even knew my name. It's in the wall. It has to be." She looked around frantically as Bill ordered her to get out right now. Her eyes landed on a fire extinguisher case. She closed her eyes and slammed her elbow through the glass. She yanked out the extinguisher. She began to use it on the wall. When it was coated in a white foam she began to ram it into the wall. The drywall crumbled away.

She let out an audible gasp. There was actually a door behind the wall with a keypad next to it. She ignored Bill's continued shouting. "Password, password, what the hell is the password?" She ran through a list of possibilities, and then it struck her, could it really be that easy? She typed in C-A-R-O-L-I-N-E and hit enter. The door immediately opened. She ran inside the room. It was a small but fairly high tech room with one main computer and several circuit breakers. "There's to many switches to do them one at a time. I have to do them all through the main frame on the computer. I knew I should have paid better attention in that computer class they made up take at training."

"Not funny Carly." Bill said

Carly sat at the computer and turned on the system. "You'd think he would use a different password, dumb-ass." Carly muttered as she typed in Caroline again. "Holy shit." She whispered as the program came up. She put a hand up to her ear. "Control, this is working girl we have a slight situation here. There is a bomb on every block from here to the pier and then about another 10 at the hospital and more going towards highway. Initiate emergency evacuation procedures just in case I can't do this."

Carly furiously began to type. She had neglected to mention to control that they were set to go off in just under 5 minutes. It didn't take her very long to disable the bombs on the computer but now she had to disable the circuits incase they were rigged as a secondary trigger. She stood frozen in front of the circuits. Which wire does she cut? Blue, Green, Red or Black? "Roses are red, Violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you." Carly whispered as she cut the black wire. When nothing happened she took that as a good sign and moved quickly to cut the other wires. She had just gotten to the last one when an alarm started to go off.

She cut the last wire and grabbed the disk out of the computer and ran out of the room. She ran full out through the hotel and into the restaurant. "Bill I got it. I did it. None of the bombs went off."

Bill's answer was cut off by a huge blast. An explosion ripped through the Grille. The people standing outside heard Carly's scream through the speakers and shielded their eyes from debris and heat from the explosion.

"NO!" Sonny shouted, "Carly!"

The group stared fixedly at the flames the engulfed what used to be the Port Charles Grille. Bill and sever other agents were working frantically to put out the fire. The fire department was already there from when the bomb was first discovered. Static was the only thing that could be heard from the speakers in the CIA van. The last thing that they heard was Carly's gut wrenching scream.

The citizens of Port Charles were all pushed back behind the police tape and they watched as the firefighters worked to put out the fire. Bobbie was crying with her hand over her mouth. Luke being his usual annoying self was trying to cheer her up. "Don't worry Barbara. She's a Spencer, she'll be fine. Although I still can't believe that this we have 2 Spencer's working with the police. It's a shame on the entire family."

"Dad." Lucky admonished his father, "Now isn't the time."

Luke shrugged, "I was just saying."

Sonny was staring transfixed at the building. He was thinking furiously how to get back in to the building. Jason was thinking the same thing and grabbed Sonny just as he was starting to run in. "NO!" Jason said, "You can't!"

"Jason, she's my wife! I can't let her die." Sonny shouted

"I know that." Jason argued, "She's my best friend. Let me go. You have to think about Michael. He needs you."

As much as he wanted to ignore Jason and rescue Carly himself he knew Jason was right. Sonny nodded, "OK. Just bring her back to me."

Jason nodded and took off running. He didn't ger very far when Jeff who had come back when he heard about the explosion stopped him, "No way! You're not going in there."

Jason glared at him, "Yes I am. That is my best friend in there, I'm going to find her and bring her out alive."

Jeff took pity on the younger man, "Look, I've known Caroline for a long time. Since she and Charlotte first joined the CIA. It would kill her if she knew that you were risking your life to save her's. She is already dealing with the guilt of one death, don't make her deal with 2."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jason shouted, "You know what! Never mind." He pushed past Jeff and was about to run in to the building when the front entrance collapsed. He stumbled back narrowly avoiding the flaming debris. "Shit! Sonny I don't know where else I can go in!" Jason ran back over to Sonny just as the fire chief called him men out and ran over to where Mac and Bill were standing over the blueprints of the building.

"Mac, the building is to unstable. I can't risk my men."

"You can't just give up!" Sonny shouted at Mac, "Carly is still in there."

"I know that Sonny but we can't risk more men when the building is this unsafe." Mac explained, "We are still trying to figure something out but until the fire is put out I'm not sure what else to do."

Sonny, Jason and everyone else around just turned to stare at the building as the CIA, firefighters and police still ran around trying to find other ways in. All of a sudden it began to snow. Huge flakes began to drop all around them like signals of hope. Jason grabbed Sonny's arm and pointed. The wood was shifting near the side and a blonde head poked itself out. Carly, bloody, bruised and dirty stumbled out. She walked barely conscious to where Bill and Mac stood staring at her. She handed them the disk and completely deaf to the shouts of the people surrounding her collapsed.

**FEEDBACK**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Nearly everyone who had been at the PC Grille followed the ambulance that carried Carly to the hospital. That was 3 hours ago. The General Hospital waiting room was packed to capacity as friend and foe alike all waited for some word that the woman who saved their lives was going to live. After she collapsed the paramedics who were already on the scene worked to resuscitate her. They did manage to restart her heart but she was still unconscious as they loaded her into the ambulance.

Lucas was the first to break the silence. "Umm, excuse me? Agent --…" He gestured his hand in Jeff's direction.

"Its Montgomery but just call me Jeff." He answered

Lucas nodded, "Can you tell us anything about my sister?"

Jeff shook his head, "I know as much about her condition right now as you do."

"I'm not talking about her condition." Lucas sighed, "How did she become apart of the CIA in the first place and for how long."

"I know you have a lot of questions and believe me I would love to give you the answers but unfortunately I can't. Caroline is still a classified Agent. Meaning that she is encoded in our files so that no one knows it her. Of course that's all shot to hell now but until all the information is released at the trial I can't tell you anymore than you already know. " Jeff said sadly

Lucas who was still in many ways just a kid seemed to accept that but Sonny had no intention of accepting any explanation but the truth. "The least you can do is tell us if she's been working in the CIA the entire time she's been in Port Charles."

Jeff looked for a moment like he was about to take pity on everyone and give them something but just the Bill and Charlie walked over to him and pulled him away. The stood huddled in a corner talking quietly. "She's alive and will make a full recovery fairly shortly." Bill said

"That's great but why couldn't you say that infront of her family?" Jeff asked

"Because they can't know that." Bill told him quietly.

"We have Caruso, Marcus, Sorrel and the men who were in town but there are still a lot of other people who would love the chance to kill Carly." Charlie explained.

"So what do we do?" Jeff questioned

Bill shrugged, "We have two options. The first is to tell everyone that she died and then take her to a safe house. The second is to tell them that she went catatonic and we had to take her to a facility out of the country where she isn't allowed to have visitors."

Jeff sighed, "Those are our only options until the trial?"

"My votes for catatonic." Charlie said

"You know that means that Corinthos and Morgan will be looking for her." Jeff said

"But at least when we say its out of the country it will keep them occupied enough not to look for her here." Bill said.

"All right well lets go talk to Carly and tell her the plan." Charlie said.

The three agents walked away quickly. In her room with all the blinds closed and the door locked Carly shouted, "I have to be what?"

"Catatonic." Charlie supplied

"Its just until we can get you out of the hospital. After that you'll be in a safe house until the trial which isn't that far off." Bill said

"You know they'll look for me." Carly said

"That's why we're telling them its out of the country. It will keep them occupied until the trial starts and you and they have to testify." Jeff said, "Listen Ace its either this or we tell them your dead. Your choice."

Carly opened her mouth to protest and then closed it on a sigh. "Fine. Let me get dressed. You all get a wheel chair and a blanket." She ordered, "Oh, see if you can find me a teddy bear. If I have to do this I might as well do it right."

While the men were off finding the articles that Carly requested she pulled out the duffel bag that Jeff had the foresight to bring. She pulled out a pair of stretchy work out pants, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt. She got dressed quickly and pulled on a pair of tennis shoes.

When they came back Carly was messing up her hair. "What do you need this stuff for?" Jeff asked

"You have to take me out the main door and let them see me otherwise you'll never be able to pull this off." Carly said. She sat down in the wheelchair and wrapped herself up in the blanket. She clutched the teddy bear tightly in her hands. "OK. Lets do it."

"All right we've told Tony Jones and your nurses not to say anything or they'll be charged with obstruction of justice. Dr. Mason has agreed to be the one to tell your family. " Bill said.

Carly sighed, "I hate this."

"I know Ace but you've got to." Charlie said

Carly put a blank expression on her face as they wheeled her out of the room. They stopped before going around the final corner and listened as Dr. Mason talked to the crowd in the waiting room.

"At first it appeared as though she would make a full recovery but when she woke up she just went crazy, screaming and crying and then she just stopped. She's sunk very far into herself and we feel that its in her best interest to have her taken to an institution." Dr. Mason explained

"You're sure she's catatonic." Luke asked, having experienced this with Laura.

"Yes unfortunately." Dr. Mason answered and turned as Charlie pushed her wheelchair out to meet the crowd with Bill and Jeff walking just behind.

Sonny and Jason stared heartbroken at the woman in front of them. At first they had thought that the doctor had been lying but one look at her and they knew he wasn't. Carly was gone and the woman before them was a hollow shell of her former self.

Bobbie moved forward to kneel in front of the wheelchair, "Carly its mama, can you hear me?"

Even Luke was fooled, "She's gone Barbara Jean."

"Where are you taking her?" Bobbie asked

"There's a federal sanitarium in Europe where we can keep her safe until the trial and get her the help she needs." Bill answered, "We will ask that for her safety you refrain from visiting. I will request to have updates sent to you weekly."

"You're sure its necessary to send her out of the country." Jason questioned

"Yes, there are certain elements to the case that make it better to get her as far away from Port Charles as possible." Charlie answered

Bobbie, Lucas, Courtney, Jax, Sonny and Jason all hugged Carly goodbye and kissed her cheek.

Once the elevator doors had closed behind them Carly felt a tear fun down her cheek. "I can't believe I just did that to them."

**FEEDBACK**


End file.
